The invention relates generally to gaskets and more particularly to a self-adhesive cellular plastic gaskets for use in plumbing.
Plumbers for many years have used plumber""s putty to form a liquid seal around sink strainers, pop ups, bath drains, faucets, and sinks. The putty is sold in bulk and has the consistency of cookie dough. The plumber takes a clump of putty and works it in his hand to form a bead typically less than xc2xdxe2x80x3 in diameter. When the putty is cold it becomes more difficult to form into a bead. The forming of the putty into a bead is time consuming and is prone to error. After the plumber forms the putty into a bead, he then secures the bead to one of the two items to be joined and then presses the two items together. The two items are then mechanically fastened together with screws, bolts, clips, or other fastener. As the two items are brought together, the putty oozes out. To finish the installation, the plumber must remove any excess putty. One of the biggest drawbacks of using the putty is the amount of time necessary to do a good job. Another drawback of using putty is that the putty tends to stain the plumber""s hand and any item the plumber contacts.
Rubber gaskets have been used for many years to provide a waterproof joint when joining plumbing flanges. Often the rubber gaskets are used to join two flanges that do not rotate in relationship to each other. The rubber gasket is inserted between the flanges and then bolts are tightened to pull the flanges together. A drawback to the rubber gaskets is that they tend to move around as the items to be joined are pulled together.
Rubber gaskets have been used between items that rotate in relation to each other such as a sink strainer and a sink with limited success. As the strainer is pulled towards the sink by a nut on the opposite side of the sink, the rubber gasket tends to be squished outward and leaves a gap which can allow water or other liquids to escape.
Common weather stripping is well known. This product is frequently a thick but narrow strip of closed cell plastic flexible foam with a single layer of pressure sensitive adhesive on one surface that is protected by a release liner. The release liner is removed and the weather stripping is adhered or stuck around a doorframe, a window frame, etc. to seal out wind and noise. The weather stripping is typically positioned between two items that are not intended to be secured together permanently.
There is a need for a self-adhesive gasket that will overcome the deficiencies in the prior art and a method for joining plumbing components together to form a liquid tight seal.
A self-adhesive gasket is provided comprising a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive applied to one or both sides of a layer of flexible cellular plastic. The gasket may be formed in any shape, including, but not limited to, circles and rectangles, to seal plumbing components together. The shape is preferably formed by die-cutting a self-adhesive cellular plastic. Alternatively, the gasket may be formed from a narrow strip of cellular plastic having an adhesive secured on one or both sides, the user manually aligning the gasket on the surface to be joined.